


A Few Years Later

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Miriallia runs into Yzak a few years later...
Relationships: Miriallia Haw/Yzak Joule
Kudos: 1
Collections: Monthly Challenge Super Go! 2018!, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Few Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> for MonthlySuperGo's 2018 Madlibs- 1 & 2 haven't seen in other in far too long

This, Miriallia thought, was _terrible_. She'd known there'd be a possibility that she'd run into Yzak, but she hadn't considered that, with a few more years on him, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and a more mature expression-- 

Oh no, he was _hot_. 

She was just there to take pictures, of course, and honestly, if he didn't recognize her, then... 

"Miriallia?" 

Too late now. She looked up from her camera and smiled at him. They certainly weren't enemies, but the main thing they had in common was Dearka and the less said about _him_ the better. 

"Yzak." She probably should have used his full title, but it somehow seemed too formal when he'd been the one to call out to her. 

"It's been awhile. I didn't know you'd be here." 

"Last minute assignment," Miriallia said quickly and with a little shrug. That part was true. But it wasn't like she would have tried to contact him. "You came alone?" 

There was a small pack of green-coat ZAFT soldiers lurking, but she didn't mean _them_. 

Yzak frowned and nodded. At least that made him look a bit more like himself. 

"I can tell you later. Or not tell you, if you'd rather. Are you busy after this?" 

Miriallia shook her head. She'd have to submit her photos and brief descriptions, but it wouldn't take her long. 

"Good," Yzak replied. "Make us dinner plans, you probably know the area better." 

Unsure whether to laugh or deck him, Miriallia just nodded. "Okay. Your treat." 

His smile was a little too hungry for her liking, but it certainly made her curious. "Of course." 

And then he was herded off for the meeting leaving Miriallia to fumble for one last shot-- 

They hadn't seen each other in awhile. 

Things could get interesting.


End file.
